Grassy Hills
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Cooped up in the castle, signing papers can make anyone stressed. Shisui decides to take Homurabi to get some relaxation.


MonochromeFox: Inspiration! 3

AnimeMaster26: From what?

MF: My head, baka! *knocks her on the head*

AM: Itai! _

MF: Are you all ready... for the most cheesiest, fluffy, messed up, fanfiction I have ever written?

AM: I am!

MF: Okay! And here we go! ^_^

"Homurabi, where are those papers we needed signed today?" Shirogane called. The last thing he wanted was late papers.

"You needed those today?" the ruby haired shin scratched his cheek neverously. "I'm sorry, I had something come up last night and I couldn't-"

"Ugh!" Shirogane huffed. He turned to leave. "I'm not going to lecture you today. I have better things to do with my time."

Homurabi sweat dropped. "But we have unlimited life..."

Shirogane stormed out, calling over his shoulder, "Just finish that paperwork!" Slamming the door behind him, he went to go have a mini temper tantrum.

Homurabi narrowed his acid eyes. "He should calm down if I get this done." He stared reluctently at the seven centimeter thick stack of papers that needed signing. Sighing, he sat behind his cluttered desk.

It wasn't until the late afternoon sun was streaming through the window until someone came into his office carrying a tray with tea.

"Houmurabi - Sama...?" Shisui quietly asked. "Would you like some tea?" he set the tray down with a small tap. "I made it myself."

"Thanks Shisui... you're so kind to me." he leaned back on his chair, feeling the popping in his back and shoulders. "Shirogane has me doing paperwork day after day... I feel so wound up." he folded his arms on the desk and rested his head atop it. "You're so lucky Shisui... since you're a new king, you have a small amount of paperwork to do..." he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I wish I could be as free as you are."

The Rei chuckled, patting the overworked Shin's back. "Surely you can get away from all of it for a while." his hand changed from patting to stroking. "How much more do you have to do?"

Homurabi lifted his head. "Hmm? Just a bit, most of it was trying to outlaw gay bars..." When Shisui cocked his head, Homurabi chuckled. "I rejected them all. If I approved of them, Shirogane and Ryuko wouldn't be so happy."

Shisui burst out laughing at the very concept. "I see..." he chuckled. "That's where they go and hang out after a long day huh? I think there are better ways to relax other that drinking." he faced Homurabi. "Should I take you with me as soon as you are finished?"

Homurabi's face blushed a little. "I was going to drink too... Although... I can skip out if it's for you, Shisui."

Shisui's face lit up as soon as Homurabi finished. "Really? You're so nice Homurabi - Sama!" he gave him a quick happy hug. "Meet me in front of the castle when you're done okay?" he left, bowing as he shut the door.

The shadow let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt his face, it felt really warm. "Oh boy..." he sighed. "Hopefully Shisui is the pateint type..."

An hour later Homurabi made his way through the halls to the front of the castle. Hopefully Shisui wasn't angry about the wait. When he finally go to the front, he found the king peacfully stroking a Hakua that was sleeping on his lap. As he made his way towards the king, the pearl - white monster woke up and began to hiss at the approaching Shin.

"It's okay, he means no harm..." Shisui cooed, scatching the milky creature under it's chin. It purred happily. The Rei turned toward the acid eyed shin. "Ready to go?"

Homurabi nodded.

"Okay, come with me." He lead Homurabi behind the castle instead of out into the town. "It's just back here."

Homurabi cocked his head. "Why didn't we meet back there then?"

Shisui looked up at Homurabi with the tiniest hints of a blush on his delicate cheeks. 'I just wanted to hear your voice...' he thought. "I just felt like walking a bit more. It's another way I relieve stress."

"I see..."

Soon, they made their way to the top of a steep grassy hill where a blanket lay spread out.

"I like to watch the sunset here, so I always have a blanket and a few sodas here." he explained to the shadow.

"Oh... I see you went through the trouble of bringing them all up here." he eyed a cola. "May I?"

"Have whatever you like!" he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you like, so I brought a bit of everything up here." he looked down embarrassed. "I wish I knew you better." he plopped down on the blanket and began to lean back.

"Shi- Shisui! Don't!" Yet, it was too late, the Rei lost his balance and started going down, but not before Homurabi wrapped his arms around him and rolled down as well.

The two screamed has they picked up speed and rolled faster, holding eachother as they did so. When they finally came to a stop, Homurabi was on top of the other, practically straddling the smaller man.

Suddenly, Shisui burst out laughing and Homurabi joined in.

"Feeling loosened up now?" the Rei asked.

"No! I just fell down a freakin' hill!" Homurabi laughed into Shisui's neck.

Shisui blushed as Homurabi's warm breath ghosted over his skin. "Homurabi?"

The two laid like that for some time in total silence.

"Hey Shisui..."

The king shifted. "Yes?"

"I've been holding this in but..." the Shin gulped. "I love you... you're always so kind to me and I only feel total peace when you're around." he looked into the man's eyes. "Isn't that weird? I mean, you're a Rei... I'm a Shin. Shouldn't we feel...distant?" He pulled Shisui into a sitting position and held him close.

Shisui blushed madly and fidgeted. "I- I think... it's because..." he smiled weakly up at his counterpart. "Opposites attract?" he gazed over at a wild flower next to him. "I don't know how to respond to your feeling though..." he leaned into Homurabi's chest lovingly. "I'm sorry."

Homurabi smiled and placed his forehead on Shisui's, looking deep into his eyes. "This is the part where you say you love me too." he purred.

"Well..." Shisui blushed, cupping the king's face. "I feel the same way." he looked away, embarrassed.

Homurabi's eyes softened. "I'm so happy..." he pressed his slick black lips to the soft peach colored ones next to him in a gentle, tender kiss.

"Homurabi!" a distant voice called.

"Eh?" the king looked around until they locked onto a black and silver figure running towards them. He awkwardly moved away from the Rei.

"What the hell...?" he stared at the pair sitting together in the grass, fingers intertwinded.

"Well.. I..." Homurabi stood, pulling Shisui to his feet as well.

Shirogane smirked. "Oh I see..." He turned and waved his hand, amused. "Homurabi finally found his 'someone special' didn't he?"

The Rei turned a million shades of red. He grabbed the fire haired shadow's arms and snuggled his face into the black material the covered his shoulder. "Etooo..." he mumbled.

"Shut up Shirogane!" Homurabi growled. "Just go to your gay bar! You're lucky I didn't outlaw them." he mumbled the last part.

"Okay, okay..." he walked away. "Enjoy you two!"

Shisui suddenly started laughing into Homurabi's arm.

"What's so funny?"

The emerald haired king tilted his head up at Homurabi's. "It's nothing... It's just that..." he blushed a little. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed like that."

"Why you..." he playfully purred, pushing Shisui back into the grass on his back.

"H - Homurabi?" he was silenced with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Be careful what you say... Dorei - chan!"

"H - hey!"  
-

MF: And now for the fun facts about this fic!

1. I ate Mac n' Cheese everytime I sat down to work on this.

2. Music helped me finish this.

3. I've been working on this since 2010. XD

MF: Um... lets see...

Eto = Um Dorei = Slave/servent/uke?

MF: Another thing I've noticed. It's weird how Shisui thinks that there are better ways to calm your nerves than to drink... then he works at The Aging Bar/Bar Still...

I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters... Sorano - Sama does.

Until next time...  
Ja 'ne!

-MonochromeFox


End file.
